


成人礼

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 设定来自琳诺太太的神仙画画/双人类/ABO/养父子设定





	成人礼

男孩跪在壁炉前的地毯上，双手反剪在背后，被一条细长的领带绑起来，仔细看的话，那领带上的暗蓝色丝线织绣出的纹路和他衬衣的银色纽扣上是一致的，那是个小小的徽章图案。

那个徽章代表弗兰德诺公学，只为那些贵族的继承人们提供教育的教会学校。

毫无疑问，跪在这里的男孩是弗兰德诺的学生，从衬衣领角金线刺绣的小标识来看，他甚至是学生会的成员，这代表着他是那群贵族子弟中最为优秀的孩子之一，但现在他却跪在这里，仅仅穿着一件校服衬衣，吊袜带将衬衣的下摆固定住，刚刚好遮住他小巧的臀部，而他赤裸的大腿上，白皙的皮肤衬得那几道鲜红的鞭痕异常艳丽，这是他父亲给他的责罚。

他就这样安静乖巧的跪在这里，一言不发的承受着他父亲的怒火。

汉克.安德森坐在沙发上看着他的养子，壁炉的火光在男孩蜜糖色的瞳孔中跳动，确切的说，康纳已经不是个孩子了，刚刚过了少年分化期的男孩身量比汉克上次见到他时高了一些，眉目里开始显现出一些成年人俊美的棱角，但柔和的双目却依旧带着一种不谙世事的纯真……如果不是亲眼所见，汉克真不敢相信，这个水晶一样干净透明的孩子，他悉心栽培的继承人，竟然会做出这样的事来。

想到今天下午所看到的一幕，令他烦躁的抓起酒瓶来又灌进去了一大口，辛辣的液体通过喉咙进到胃里，但却浇不息他心里的怒火。

“康纳……”他看着跪得笔直的年轻人，“我一直对你寄予厚望。”

男孩没有答话，紧紧的抿着唇，唇角有一处不起眼的开裂，这更令汉克怒不可揭，他清楚这裂痕的来由，因为下午他见到他的养子时，男孩正在学院隐蔽的一角和那个年纪快要与他相当的教授吻得难分难舍，如果不是他路过时被空气中若有若无的那种让他记忆深刻的信息素味道所吸引，真不敢想象等他找到康纳的时候他们会做出些什么事来。

“告诉我为什么。”

他眯起眼，男孩在他的目光中垂下眼去，但却不为自己做一句辩解，这无端的令汉克觉得更加火大，哪怕康纳说一句自己不是自愿的，编造一个再荒谬的理由，他也会愿意相信。

但康纳没有，男孩依旧沉默的低着头，就像无数次在他面前一样乖顺。

酒瓶已经见了底，但烈酒并不能再缓解汉克内心的烦躁，尤其是，他深知这烦躁有极大一部分来自于康纳身上依旧隐约散发出的信息素味道，来自omega情欲期的味道香甜得仿佛最成熟而可口的果实，不断往他鼻子里钻，诱惑着他去摘取，但他知道他不能。

那是康纳，是他的孩子，10年前，失去了妻子和幼子的汉克.安德森需要为自己挑选一个继承人，他一眼就看中了在福利院窗边安静阅读的那个孩子，那孩子的眼睛清澈得像一块琥珀，他将他带回了家，作为了自己的继承人、安德森家族将来的家主去培养。

10年来他看着这孩子一天天长大，从一个单薄瘦弱的孩子长成一个翩翩少年，康纳从未辜负过他的希望，无论礼仪、文学课程还是马术、击剑，这孩子的表现一直令他骄傲，他毫不怀疑康纳今后将会成长为一个最完美的Alpha，他将会成为安德森家族新的家主，会迎娶温柔聪慧的Omega，为家族诞下优秀的子嗣。

然而，随着青春期少年一天天的长成，这种一直以来坚信的想法却无端的让汉克觉得有些心里有些烦乱起来，不过这种也烦乱并没有持续太久，因为，康纳在他17岁那年，分化成了一个omega。

汉克带着几乎难以压制的怒火盯着依旧背着手跪在他面前的omega那张漂亮的脸，也许是因为炉火的映衬又或者热潮期初始的缘故，康纳的脸色有些潮红，眼角带着一抹让人心动的水光，汉克有点恍惚，他有多久没见到康纳了？为什么那个手脚冰凉总爱蜷在自己怀抱中午睡的孩子像是一夜之间就长大了……

而事实上，他的确已经有很久没见到康纳了。

在康纳分化为omega以后，他就开始刻意的渐渐疏远这孩子，因为他还清楚的记得一年前康纳初次经历热潮期时的情景。

康纳的初次分化来得很突然，那天清晨他结束差旅回到家中，没见着这孩子像往常一样穿着晨衣赤着脚跑下楼梯来迎接他，他有些疑惑的叫着康纳的名字走上楼，却二楼走廊上听见了男孩房里传来带着痛苦的应答声。

由于太过担心，他甚至没注意到这声音中的异样和门缝里溢出的甜香，他急急忙忙冲开门，立即就被眼前的景象所惊呆了，他的男孩蜷在床榻上，丝绸睡衣大敞着皱成一团，而除了这件睡衣，那孩子身上什么也没穿，赤裸的胸口被他自己蹭得嫣红一片，双腿间白皙嫩滑的皮肤上泛着水光，少年人尚未发育完全的性器直挺挺的翘立着……

“父亲…父亲、汉克……”

男孩眼圈红成一片，眼神因为情欲的困扰而茫然失措，他抬起头来看着他，蜜色的眼中满是泪水。

“很难受…帮我…父亲、求您……”

他叫着他的名字，无助又慌乱的看向他，但汉克像是被钉在了门口，无法再往前一步，他深知，只要再靠近一步，他就会被心中隐藏的魔鬼夺去灵魂。

最终他落荒而逃。

从那天以后，尽管康纳已经学会了每次都用抑制剂将自己的情欲期隐藏得很好，但汉克还是明显的和他拉开了距离，他为康纳办理了学校的寄宿，就算康纳回家的周末和假期，他也尽量以公务为由不回大宅。

在外人看来，汉克.安德森是对这个没能分化成Alpha的继承人失望透顶了，但只有汉克知道，他是退缩了，他害怕了，他对康纳那种丑恶的欲望在那一天被赤裸裸的揭示了出来，哪怕再多看康纳一眼，再多呼吸到一口康纳身上的气息，他也都会想起那被情欲打湿的眼睛、交叠蹭动的双腿……足以让他陷入万劫不复。

但是今天，当他为了即将举办的成人礼去学校接康纳的时候，这个他记忆中温柔干净得像天使一样的孩子，却躲那个隐秘的角落里和一个老男人交颈缠绵，他听见他们亲吻时的水声，听见康纳细弱的呻吟，那呻吟像在他的怒火上浇了一桶油，如果不是被赶来的教员阻拦，他几乎要将那个老家伙揍得半死。

随后他将康纳扔上车带回了庄园。

“你让我失望，康纳。”

汉克捏住男孩的下巴迫使他看着自己，但在康纳的眼中他没有看出一丝害怕，似乎对于今天自己所做下的事并无一丝后悔。

“你就这么饥渴？嗯？”汉克再次感到愤怒，以及……妒忌，“我费尽心思将你培育成我最优秀的继承者，而你却自甘堕落的让自己成为一个张着腿求人操的婊子？！”

“不……”

这一次，男孩发出微弱的否定音，但汉克却更加愤怒了。

“还是说，你是真的喜欢那老头？”

“……”

康纳没有回答，汉克只当他是默认了。

“可惜，你不会再见到他。”他冷笑了一下放开康纳的下巴，“我会将你转学，送回老家去，你会在那里接受私人教育直至我为你挑选好适合的伴侣。”

“不！”

这一次，康纳眼中的平静被打破了，他几乎是惊慌的看向汉克。

“父亲，求您，别把我送走。”

男孩抬起头，急切的哀求着他的养父，但汉克对他摇了摇头。

“对不起，父亲，我错了…我再也不会那样，求您，别让我离开好吗？”

男孩向前膝行了两步让自己与汉克靠得更近，他弯下腰将脸贴在汉克的腿上，亲吻他的膝盖，就像小时候每次犯错的时候一样。

汉克抚摸着男孩柔软的棕发，有些心软了，他有什么资格去迁怒于康纳呢？康纳是个成年人，是个omega，他有权利去恋爱，去遵从于本能，去享受情爱，说到底只是他自己的妒忌心在作祟……

“康纳……”

汉克叹息着，手掌滑到男孩的脸颊上，康纳在他的抚摸下似乎很受用的蹭了蹭他的掌心，像个撒娇的孩子，随即，汉克感觉到有一个温润柔软的东西舔了一下他的手心，是康纳的舌头……汉克像触电一样的缩回了手，但康纳的双唇却贴在了他的腿上，密集的亲吻越发向上，沿着他大腿内侧一路延伸过去，柔软火热的唇就算隔着布料也让他足足失神了好几秒！

“你在干什么？！”

汉克在那双唇贴近他双腿间微微鼓起的部位时终于找回了点理智，他推开康纳，命令他抬起头来。

男孩仰起脸用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他的养父，像是不明白自己做错了什么。

“求您别把我送走，我不想离开这儿…父亲……”

他凑过去讨好一样的用脸去蹭汉克的胡子，亲吻他的脸颊、唇角，随后汉克感觉一条温热灵巧的舌头撬开了他的唇齿滑入到他嘴里。

该死的…这根本不是撒娇也不是哀求…这根本就是勾引……

汉克想要再次推开康纳，但他的双手不受控制，他拒绝不了这种舒服的感觉，在那些不为人知的梦里他曾尝过这样的滋味，但梦境又怎比得上现实中的触感，男孩的舌头滑软柔嫩，青涩而没有章法的在他口中乱舔乱撞，一想到也有别人享用过这种稚嫩的甜美，妒火又一次燃了上来，汉克粗暴的按住康纳的头狠狠的回应了他，几乎是侵略一样的攻占着男孩滑腻口腔中每一寸黏膜，直到康纳因为无法呼吸而发出闷哼才放开。

“你知道你在做什么吗，康纳！”

他盯着眼前的男孩，眼神因为欲火的煎熬而变得暴戾，但康纳并没有一丝畏惧，男孩跪直了身体让自己和汉克贴得更紧。

“是的，我知道。”他说，“我做错了事，我是个坏孩子，我在求您惩罚我。”

他说着，顺着汉克的胡子一路吻下去，从下颚到喉结，再一颗一颗的亲吻过制服古铜色的纽扣，然后用牙齿叼住了裤子上的拉链一点一点的把它拉下来。

汉克没有动，情欲已经完完全全战胜了他仅剩的一点克制力，光是看着康纳埋在他腿间耸动的头颅他就知道自己已经完了，康纳隔着薄薄的布料在亲吻着他的欲望，用舌尖试探着描画那东西的形状，年轻男孩火热的鼻息喷洒在他的性器上，牙齿咬住内裤的边缘往下拖。

双手仍被绑着，这让他无法借力，努力了一阵也只将那东西弄出来不到一半，但康纳立刻就像得到了渴望已久的糖果样急迫的舔了上去，柔软的舌体描绘着伞端下方的沟壑，舌尖灵活的在铃口附近打着转的舔舐那些透明的前液，汉克的喘息越来越粗重，但同时，他心里的妒火却越来越旺盛的将他的理智吞噬殆尽。

是谁，将他乖巧的小猫变成了现在这个样子？

“康纳……”在男孩卖力的将他的性器含进嘴里的时候，汉克终于抓着他的头发迫使他仰起头来，“看着我。”

男孩被迫放弃了美味的糖果，睁着无辜的眼睛看向他的养父，嫣红的双唇依旧微张着，舌尖有意无意的舔过唇角，那处裂口因为刚才的动作而绽开了，一点点血迹混着水光沾在嘴边，显得可怜兮兮。

“告诉我，是谁教你做这样的事？”汉克用拇指抹开男孩唇角的血迹，“是你那个教授男朋友？”

“不、不是的，父亲！没有人……”

“他也会让你舔他？把那恶心的玩意儿放进你的嘴里？”

汉克眯起眼，对他的回答置若未闻，手指擦过男孩的脸颊向下，然后开始一颗一颗的解康纳校服衬衣的纽扣，他的动作很慢，康纳在他的指尖下开始颤抖，张着嘴一句话也说不出来。

“他会这样抚摸你吗？”常年握枪的粗糙手掌滑进了衬衣中，掌面的硬茧摩挲着男孩光滑的身体，指腹重重的碾过胸口的嫩粒，“你会让他亲吻你的身体？在你的脖子上留下吻痕？”

“不！不会……我没有！父亲！”

男孩急切的摇头否定着，从乳尖处传来的陌生刺激感令他本能的想要往后缩，但汉克一把将他揽住。

“你就那么喜欢他？为了不让我将你送走，你竟然可以来勾引我？”

搂在男孩肩上的手力度大得像要把骨头都压碎，而另一只手却下滑到男孩的腰腹上，毫不留情的揉捏着那些细嫩的肌肤。

“不是的！我没有……我不喜欢他！”康纳几乎要哭出来，他忍不住挣脱了束缚他的领带——对一个从小跟在警察身边长大的孩子来说这根本只算是个小把戏——然后他伸手搂住了汉克的脖子，红着眼圈哀求他。

“父亲……我没有、没有喜欢任何人，我只是不想离开您…别把我送走…让我留在您身边…”

“是吗？”无论真假，这答案都令汉克满意，他像是奖励一样的吻了吻康纳的耳朵，“所以，你没有让任何那些肮脏的家伙们品尝过你，对吗？”

“当然！当然没有……”男孩哽咽着，握着他养父的手伸向自己的双腿之间，“您可以……检查我……”

“噢……康纳…你真是个坏孩子…”

手指被压在那片湿热上的时候，汉克闭上眼发出沉重而迷醉的叹息，他知道他已经无法回头了，这一刻他甘愿堕落，他甜美的天使就在他怀抱中，哪怕只拥有上一刻钟，他也愿为此坠入无尽深渊。

汉克将康纳小心的放倒在地毯上，他的动作很轻，像对待什么易碎品。

男孩顺从得像一只炉火旁的猫，柔软的躺平，背脊贴合着羊毛织成的地毯时有点痒，他发出很细微的哼吟声，汉克解开了他吊袜带上的搭扣并且很快就除去了那些碍事的东西，包括那条湿透了的底裤。康纳本能的感到有些羞怯，尽管他在刚才在努力让自己表现得大胆而放荡，但毕竟他其实从未经历过接下来会发生的事。

“你在发抖，我的男孩……”

年长者的大手抚摸在了康纳几乎完全赤裸的身体上，年轻的男孩身材修长均匀，因为童年时的营养不良，他和同龄人比起来稍显单薄，但安德森对他常年来严苛的体能训练让这瘦削的身体看上去也还不算柔弱，汉克像赏玩一件艺术品一样的抚摸着男孩的身体，发情期让小omega变得极度敏感，只不过是手掌的摩挲，就足够让他喘得不能自已。

“父亲……”

他有些难耐的扭动了一下，伸出手想要寻求什么。

“我在……”

汉克俯下身去吻他，任由他的手臂绕过自己的脖子，他亲吻康纳颈侧微微搏动的血管，男孩不太明显的喉结上下滑动，嘴里含含糊糊的哀求着，这哀求又在汉克的手掌滑入他双腿间的缝隙时化作了惊喘。

他下意识的把腿合上，但这没用，修长的双腿很快被分开来，火热的手指探向了他缝隙中的小小入口，那里已经湿得快要滴出水来。

“你都湿成这个样子了……”

汉克像是在质问他，又像是在喃喃自语，他强势的将康纳的双腿分的更开，手指挑逗着穴口的嫩肉： “告诉我，你从什么时候就开始湿了的？嗯？”

“从…从刚才，您亲吻我的时候……”

男孩颤抖着回答，他撒谎了，其实从汉克粗暴的脱下他的裤子，命令他扶着窗棂站好，用训诫的小皮鞭抽打他的时候，他就已经开始湿了，这让他不得不一直夹紧后穴，不让那些蜜水流出来。

“你可真是敏感啊，康纳，告诉我，有别的什么人见过你这个样子吗？流着水等着被操的样子……”

汉克并没有戳穿他的谎言，他将一根手指插入了那个紧窄的小穴口中开始缓慢的抽插，康纳在他的动作下惊慌得几乎想要蜷起来。

“没有！当然没有…只有、啊、只有您……”

男孩喘息着回答，眯着眼感受着粗糙的手指在从未开拓过的处女地中探寻……有点胀，不，是非常的，胀得酥酥麻麻的，这使得他瘙痒难耐的内壁得到了一丝抚慰，康纳舒服得哼出声来……那是汉克的手指，曾教过他拉开弓箭，也曾为他包扎过伤口的手指，他知道他养父的手指有多么灵巧，而现在这根手指却正在将他一点点的操开。

“…那么这里呢？”手指又用力的往更深的地方捅了一下，“有人曾经进入过这里吗？”

“没有！啊、啊哈…没有，只有您才能进入我、填满我…父亲……”

“很好。”

汉克满意的“检查”着男孩的禁区，他知道康纳没有说谎，因为小家伙的内穴紧得要命，属于处子的软热将他紧紧裹住。

“可你的确是个坏孩子，我的康纳。”

他埋下头去亲吻着康纳肩上的淤青，这是他造成的，他愤怒的抓着男孩的肩将他塞进车里去的时候留下的，康纳在他每一次舔吻的时候都发出小猫一样的呻吟，下身一阵阵的缩紧。

“是的，我是个坏孩子，我向您认错……”

他将手指插入到汉克灰白色凌乱的头发里，用喘息回答他的养父，那根手指的动作太过细致，他感到身体情欲已不能被满足。

“那么告诉我，你错在哪里？”

汉克将亲吻蔓延到了男孩细长的锁骨上，手指的力度也更加强势，抽插带来的黏腻水声在松木燃烧的轻微响声中显得格外淫靡。

“我、我错在…我爱上了一个比我大三十多岁的男人…”康纳颤抖着回答，“他养育了我，而我却爱上了他……”

“唔……”

这回答令汉克发出了一声不知道是痛苦还是满意的闷哼，他并不惊讶，毕竟康纳每次看他的眼神早就出卖了一切，就算再怎么伪装，那其中的快要漫溢出来的爱意也是无处隐藏的，他躲这眼神躲了一年，现在他知道他再也不能回避了。

“说下去，你这个犯错的孩子……”

操弄着蜜穴的手指渐渐变得急躁起来，从一根增加到了两根，汉克咬住了男孩胸前的茱萸，将嫩红色挺起的乳尖含在唇齿间细细的品尝着，康纳几乎是颤抖着弓起身体，将胸口挺送在他养父的舔咬之下。

“是的…啊、我…我犯了错，我错在…我明明知道这样不对，但我却还是无可救药的迷恋着他！”男孩大口喘息着仰着头，露出一大片泛红的脖颈来，乳尖被拉扯的刺痛和下身渐渐被操得松软的酥痒感令他倍受煎熬，他徒劳的想抓住什么，却只能像一条失了水的鱼一样扭动着。

“我错在……啊！嗯…我错在我贪恋他的一切！他的声音、他的味道、他抚摸我头发手指、他将我抱起来的力度…啊哈……”

“你是个傻瓜！傻瓜……康纳！你知道你爱上的人是个不折不扣的混蛋吗？”汉克低吼着狠狠的操弄男孩的小穴，指尖刮动着那处栗子大小肉核，他将亲吻沿着微微泛红的皮肤向下，落在着男孩平坦的小腹，在那里留下嫣红的吻痕，“你知道你爱上的只是个连自己都欲望都不敢面对的、脾气差得要命的老酒鬼吗？”

“啊！不……”男孩在被顶到敏感点的时候几乎尖叫起来，发出了抽泣样的呻吟，“我知道，可他是我的英雄…我无时无刻不在想着他…我想要他，我不知廉耻的想象着他操我的样子，抱着我，打开我的身体，把我操到坏掉…就像…现在这样……”

“操你的！…康纳……”

汉克咒骂着抽出手指，握着康纳的膝窝将他打开，在omega的双腿之间，小巧的性器在分化后就发育得很缓慢，显得干净而粉嫩，颤巍巍的挺立着，而后方还没完全合上的入口已经被手指开拓得软熟，随着男孩的急切呼吸而收缩着，肉粉色的穴口不断吐出透明的蜜汁来。

“父亲、别…别看……”

康纳知道汉克正盯着他的什么地方，这让他害羞得举起手挡住自己的眼睛，但挡不住脑子里描绘出的画面，他知道自己现在已经湿得像个婊子，那道目光像是带着温度一般的烫进他的肠道里，那里在抽搐着渴望着。

“我该怎么惩罚你呢？你这个不知廉耻的孩子……”

“就、就请进入我、父亲……请狠狠的把我贯穿…操我、标记我，惩罚我一辈子都逃不开您的身边……求您……”

“我会的，坏孩子…”随着一阵衣物的声响，粗大火热的物体抵在了软熟的入口处，“你会为你的错误承受惩罚……”

那根东西强势的顶了进去，男孩发出了沙哑的尖叫声。

痛…真的好痛……

这真的是责罚，屁股快坏掉了……

“父亲！啊、不…好痛…呜……不要、这太大、太大了父亲……”

男孩语无伦次的求饶，眼泪大滴大滴的落了下来，他以为他已经准备好了，他等这一刻等了好久，甚至偷偷想着汉克的样子扩张过自己，可直到被进入时才感到原来这么可怕……太大了……比手指、比他偷偷尝试过的小玩具都大得太多了……

“放松、放松康纳…没事的……”

汉克亲吻着男孩激起了一层细密汗珠的额头，伸手抚动着小家伙因为疼痛而半软下去的阴茎，比平常alpha还大上许多的性器对于初次承欢的小omega来说是有些太过勉强了，但汉克知道他停不下来了，男孩体内又紧又热，像有着某种魔力一样狠狠的吸着他的阳具，诱导着他往更深处挺进，而那青涩惊慌的样子又好似受到了欺负，可越是这样，他就越想去破坏他，攻陷他，将这个天使一样的孩子占为己有……

“该死的…该死的康纳…这都是你自找的……”汉克重重的喘息着，扣着男孩的腰将自己往那软腔中挺送，“你勾引我！你这坏孩子…我说过，你会为此付出代价……”

“我没、没有…父亲、啊啊！…轻一些…好胀！嗯…我会坏掉！会坏掉的……”

男孩带着哭腔惊喘着，下身火辣辣的，庞大的阴茎将他整个肠道都塞满了，汉克还没怎么抽动，他已经感觉自己快要承受不来。

“你有…你无时无刻不在勾引我…你这可恶的小家伙，你看我的眼神、你舔嘴唇的样子…还有在梦里…”汉克舔咬着男孩的耳垂，释放出自己的信息素将他包围，“你知道你在我梦里引诱过我多少次吗？嗯？你光溜溜的骑在我身上，吻我，扭着屁股求我操你，求我灌满你……”

猛兽依然在挺进，被唤醒了本能的alpha发出雄狮一样的低吼，用粗长的性器一点点的在属于他的“领土”上宣告主权，康纳大口的喘息着，贪婪的呼吸着空气中汉克的信息素味道，浓烈的alpha信息素安抚着他，让他迷醉，却又挑起他的情欲，让他渴望与之交媾缠绵。

“父亲！父亲…给我……呀啊！！嗯…啊！不…”

在饱胀的顶端碾过那一小块脆弱地带的时候，小家伙尖叫了出来，身前的阴茎微弱的抽动着被激出一股股的前液，可怜兮兮的滴在他自己光洁的小腹上，他想伸手去抚慰自己的欲望，但手腕却被汉克牢牢的压住。

“是这里？嗯？”

汉克故意不再前进，性器硕大头端抵在那处敏感带上缓缓的碾按着，突然又大力的挺动了数次，撞击着那块栗子大小的肉核，康纳哪里受过这样的刺激，几乎是一路哭叫着就到了高潮，射出的精液溅在他自己的胸腹上，显得靡乱而淫荡。

“爽到了？”

汉克亲吻着康纳还有些失神的眼睛，性器仍埋在那个炽热的肠道里缓缓律动，享受着男孩高潮引起的痉挛。

“嗯…嗯…父亲…”

康纳眯起眼，被汗水润湿的头发往年长者的颈窝里蹭，像个小猫一样的去亲吻男人的脖子。

“你可以叫我汉克…”汉克亲了亲男孩，“还要继续吗？”

“当然，当然……！汉克…要……”

像是怕失去一样，康纳紧紧的缠住他的养父，双腿勾住年长者健硕的腰身将他拉向自己，他等待这一天等了太久，等得几乎要失去希望，而现在他终于如愿以偿，他渴望着将自己整个交付出去。

“请继续下去…标记我，汉克，让我成为你的……”

男孩害羞又大胆的恳求着，声音因为紧张而发抖，连脚趾都忍不住蜷起来。

“我希望你不会后悔，这也许是个愚蠢的决定。”

汉克搂紧男孩滚烫的身体，omega的身体天生适应性爱，初次被操开的腔道在热潮期情液的润滑下已经能完全吞下汉克异于常人的欲望，汉克将自己整根埋入了进去，时轻时重的顶弄着肠道尽头那个软热的腔体入口。

“我不会，我已经准备好了……”

康纳喘息着挺起腰身迎合年长者的抽送，白皙的身体在炉火的照映下泛起一层粉光，大腿上还留有几条深红的鞭痕，手上也留着被领带捆绑的痕迹，汉克亲吻着那些印记，感受着男孩在他的每一次亲吻中颤栗和收紧。

“我本来打算等你成人礼之后，就着手为你挑选一个合适的伴侣。”

他低声的说着，但他知道这计划已经不可能，在尝过了男孩的滋味以后，他再也不可能将他拱手他人，一想到会让别的什么人娶走他的小康纳，会有别人来拥抱这个身体、品尝这份甜美，和他的天使共度一生，他就妒忌得快要疯掉。

“不！别这样！父亲求您！我爱您…我不要离开您……”

听到他的话，康纳惊慌的挣扎起来，以至于汉克不得不将他整个搂紧，顺着他的脊柱抚摸着他让他安静下来。

“不会，我不会的，康纳，你是我培育得最甜美的果实，我不会再将你让给任何人……”

“是的，我是您最甜美的果实……”男孩哼吟着，将汉克的手掌按在自己平坦的小腹上，用蜜糖色的眼睛请求他的养父，“那就请您摘下我，吃掉我…把浓稠的精液射进我的肚子里…我会成为您的妻子，我会为您诞下最优秀的继承人……”

“噢…康纳……”

汉克用实际行动回答了他，alpha重重的顶弄着那个狭窄的入口，感受着那些滚烫的情液从中一波一波涌出，浇在他坚挺的性器上，他身下的男孩抓紧了他的背，短短的指甲几乎要掐进肉里去，仰起头在松木噼啪燃烧的爆裂声中绵软而急促的呻吟着，承受着属于他的成人礼。

“父亲…啊！啊…汉克…汉克！好棒…啊…啊啊！！嗯……”

在小腹中那团软腔终于被狠狠顶入的时候，康纳发出沙哑的尖叫，随即又死死咬住自己的手指让自己不至于在这过于强烈的疼痛和快感中晕过去，酸痛和胀满的感觉从他的小腹中蔓延至全身，而汉克在这时发出压抑的低吼，不理会男孩的哭叫，他像个失控的野兽般狠狠操干着那个紧窄幼嫩的腔体，同时咬开了男孩颈侧的腺体，一点点血的味道在空气中绽开，交织着omega甜香的信息素钻入汉克的鼻腔，他舔吮着那块滚烫的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进去，同时抵在那滑软的腔壁上重重的操干了数下，硬胀得发痛的性器开始渐渐成结……

“嗯！！……唔…嗯啊……”

康纳在他的齿尖下颤抖，发出痛苦而满足的喘息，他几乎说不出任何话来，信息素的交融让他能更为清晰的感受着他的alpha，每一次的呼吸，没一刻的心跳，还在深埋在自己生殖腔中性器的抽动，那个可怕的结快要将自己撑破的过程……

“我爱你！我爱你…给我…我是你的……”

他带着哭腔，汉克吻上了他的嘴唇。

“是的，你是我的…永远都是……”

他回答着，将精液射入了康纳柔嫩的生殖腔中……

 

过于激烈的高潮让康纳失神了数十秒才清醒回来，汉克亲吻着他颤动的睫毛，将男孩搂在怀里。

Alpha的结消退的的时间很长，他们只能先这样保持着紧密的姿态拥抱着，好在炉火烧得很旺，房间里并不冷，但汉克还是尽量用自己的手脚将康纳整个圈起来。

“你知道我今天会去接你？”

他抚摸着男孩的背，康纳背后的曲线很美，年长者的大手顺着脊柱的弧线一节一节的数下去。

康纳将头埋在他颈窝处点了点，疲惫得只想闭上眼睛，但偏偏只要稍微的一点动作，下身的酸痛感就会清晰的传来。

“所以……故意的？”

事到如今，汉克大概也猜得到发情期不服用抑制剂还故意在自己会经过的路段跟人拥吻的男孩是为了什么。

“嗯……”康纳沙哑的哼了一声，“我看到你给校长的信，你说要接我回去参加成人礼，还说会在成人礼上正式宣布我成为你的继承人……我不想那样……”

所以，如果再不做点什么，就没机会了……

“傻瓜。”汉克叹息着把男孩搂紧，松脂燃烧的味道和小家伙的香甜味混在寒夜温暖的空气中，“我本来想在你成人礼上，把继承文书作为你的礼物送给你。”

“别……我不需要那个。”

康纳往汉克身上蹭了蹭，手悄悄的抚上自己的小腹，那里被alpha的精液灌满，粗大的结堵在生殖腔里，竟然微微的凸起来一个令人脸红的弧度。

我已经收到最好的礼物了。

男孩偷偷在心里说。

汉克又怎么会不知道他的这些小动作，老警探将手覆在男孩的手背上——

“或许，我们可以签一些……别的什么文书。”

 


End file.
